Orbital Drop Shock Troopers/Bio
The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) are an elite group of UNSC Marines that specialize in special warfare tactics. ODST units are not embedded within conventional UNSC forces, they do however participate in joint operations, and tend to be force multipliers - increasing the effectiveness, willingness, and morale of those they fight alongside with. They are most famous for dropping from orbital space in drop pods, enabling them to reach a battle quick and fast. The ODSTs perform highly specialized, small scale, high-risk operations including: Deep Ground Surveillance or Long Range Reconnaissance, Direct Action, Unconventional Warfare, Counter-Terrorism Operations, Counter-Contraband Operations, Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture __TOC__ Battle vs. Clone Commando (Legends) (by Geekboy27) Republic Commandos: ODST: Mickey, Rookie, Dutch, and Romeo are walking in a tunnel after taking out a Coveneant convoy and holding their position until the chief comes back. Mickey walks over to a fallen marines corpse and takes his tags and ammo. Next to him he finds a music player he picks it up and looks at the song that was on. "Gorill-az? Never heard of it" He turns on the song called Clint Eastwood and likes it. "What year was this made?" He asks himself and sees the year 2006 "Wow so Wilson liked olden age stuff" Then he hears Buck yell "Get down!" Sev, Scorch, Fixer, and Boss walk down the cave and look at the strange formations Scorch asks boss "Hey uh Boss, who do you think made these caves? They don't seem natural" "I don't know Scorch." Boss replies " But whoever did, is not a Seperatist" Romeo gets up and yells "Hey you there! Get down now!" All the ODST raise their weapons and the Commandos do the same. The Boss responds "Hey take it easy! Your not a Seperatist are you?" The Rookie responds "What does that mean? Are you Coveanant?" "I don't know what that even means" Responds Fixer Buck decides not to take any chances and open fire The Boss begins forming his men "Sev give us sniper cover! Fixer take cover by that rock! Scorch follow me!" They all take their positions and the ODST persue. Fixer guns down Mickey killing him. Romeo grabs his SMG and shoots Fixer Boss yells "Sev follow us!" "Sure thing boss" Responds Sev who can't wait to kill an ODST. The three run to the ODST's Warthhog "Scorch place a mine on the vehicle" Scorch places the explosive and they retreat to a coverd location. Buck commands Rookie " Get the hog and cover us with the gun. He runs to the hog but sees the explosive but runs and also getting hit. Romeo runs over to him "Rook! You ok?" The Rookie gets up and is bleeding from his leg "Yeah I'm fine that was a cheap shot" Scorch hears the explosion and runs out "Ah man! I love that sou- Oh come on-" He gets shot by Romeo's pistol. And Romeo tells his fellow ODST to retreat while he covers. Sev comes and sees what happend to his brother enraged, he runs at Romeo who turned around "Oh no no-" Sev punches Romeo in the face and stabs his arm with his Viroblade. "Nobody kills my brothers! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he stabs Romeo in the face He grabs his sniper and Rookie runs over and unloads on Sev and Sev falls down. Before he hit's the floor, Sev uses his sniper and shoots Rookie dead-center in the chest. Now it is just Boss and Buck whos visors are cracked they both take their helmets off and engage in a fist fight. Boss eventually gains the uper hand by stabbing Buck in the leg, and jumps on Buck and punches him. "This one is for Fixer!" He punches Buck in the face swelling his eye. "This one is for Scorch!" He punches Buck in the groin which Buck responds by puking. "This is for Sev!" He punches Buck in the mouth knocking several teeth out. Buck Reaches for his shotgun and shoots Boss Buck grabs his radio and hears no siginal still. "Ah forget it" He says as he lays down on the floor to pained to get up. Winner: ODST Expert's Opinion The ODST won because their weapons are more reliable. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Steel (by Edwin Febo) No battle written. Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Global Defense Force (by Omnicube1) No battle written. Winner: ODST Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Colonial Marines (by Wassboss) A squad of 5 ODST make their way towards an old UNSC base. They are checking to see if the covenant is still in their base and if not should they consider using it as a base again. The head marine ,captain jones, beckons too his sniper too go ahead into the building and find a good sniping spot. The man nods his head and jogs into the building, finding a good spot which overlooks the whole base. The rest of the troopers enter shortly afterwards and make their way across the walkway. Suddenly a shot rings out and one of the men fall's dead, a large hole in his forehead. (5-4) 5 minutes earlier 5 colonial marines enter the old ODST base, checking it for any signs of Xeneomorphs. They make their way up to the 3rd floor where one of them takes out a sniper and surveys the floor below, just encase any hostile threat's enter the building. "See anything" the commander shouts to the man. "Nothing yet sir" the marine says glancing away to answer. He looks back through the scope and sees 4 men in strange uniform's entering the building. Thinking that then men might be trying to breed the xenomorphs for warfare, he aims at the one at the front and fires. The 3 ODST troopers look around in shock but can't seem to see their attacker. The ODST sniper worriedly scans the building for any snipers. He spots one on a ledge, pointing his sniper down at the troopers. Quick as a flash he points his sniper at the man, aims through the scope and fires. The enemy sniper drops his rifle and rolls off the edge of the ledge, a bullet hole in his eye. (4-4) The Marines turn in shock and make their way towards the ledge. They look down and spot the ODST troopers on the ground floor. Clenching his fist in anger, the marine commander orders his men to head down to the ground floor. The men obey and sprint down the steps, with their commander not far behind. They get down too the ground floor and open fire with their pulse rifle's. The ODST troopers are caught off guard but manage to get behind cover, before firing back at the strange new soldiers. One of the marines collapses to the floor, riddled with bullets. (3-4) This only makes the marines fire more aggressively and the ODST troopers are forced to retreat or risk being killed. As they are retreating one of them falls over, his back covered in holes. (3-3) The Marines roar in victory and chase after the retreating Soldiers. One of them turns a corner and is sent flying back, hitting the wall and not moving. (2-3) Captain Jones pumps his fist in the air and runs up the stairs as pulse rifle bullets go flying past him. The Marines run out of rifle ammo and take out their Shotguns and carry on their chase of the Hostiles. The ODST run across a walkway and Captain jones gives a thumbs up to the sniper. The Sniper nods his head and aims his sniper downward, ready for anything that comes across the walkway. A marine runs across the walkway and the sniper fires, hitting the man in the back of the head. (1-3) The commander looks in shock as his last teammate is killed. Realising their is a sniper above him he makes his way up the last of the stairs and spots the sniper. Slowly sneaking up behind him he places the the shotgun behind the sniper head. He smiles and pulls the trigger, blasting the brains of the trooper all over the place. (1-2) He then goes back down the stairs and runs over the walkway. He hears breathing coming from behind a doorway and jumps aside just as an ODST trooper bursts out and fires his shotgun, the pellets hitting the wall behind the commander. The Marine aims his shotgun upwards and fires, leaving a wide spread of pellets in the Troopers chest. (1-1) Captain jones appears from around the corner to see what the noise was all about. The Marine commander gets up and fires his shotgun, but all that comes out is that age old clicking sound. Discarding it for his combat knife and steps aside as Jones fires his shotgun, grazing the commanders arm. The commander lunges forward and rugby tackles jones to the floor. Jones barley has enough time to pull out his knife and blocks a strike from the combat knife. He pushes the commander off him and get into a fighting stance. The Marine lunges forward again but this Jones is ready. He steps to the side and tries to stab the marine in back but he expertly blocks it and hooks them knife out of Jones hand. He then lunges forward and stabbed the ODST captain in the leg. Jones roars in pain and boots the commander in the face. He then pulls out the marines knife and advances on him. The Marine tries to escape but Jones is too fast and plunges the knife into the marines neck. (0-1) Jones drops the knife and pants heavily. He takes out his radio and speaks into the speaker. "Base is secure all hostile threats eliminated over" he says and the radio crackles into life. "Rodger that were sending a helicopter for you captain, you going to go pick up SPARTAN-B12 over". Jones turns off his radio and surveys the carnage. Shaking his head he makes his way down the stairs and waits for the helicopter. Winner: ODST Expert's Opinion The ODST won because of their superior training and long range weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cyberman (Pete's World) (by Wassboss) "Good luck Spartan" "You too" nobel six says back and with that he leaps from the falcon. Jones watches him go before turning back to his teammates. "One of you see how the pilot is" he barks and one of the men gets up and leans out of teh side of the falcon and shouts to the pilot inside. Jones looks down and sees another beam of red energy fly through the air and strike the wing. The soldier who was talking to the pilot loses his grip of the side of the falcon and falls but jones grabs his hand and pulls him back up. "We work as a team, none gets left behind" he says to the soldier and watches as the falcon slowly starts to lose altitude. "Hold onto your seats men" he shouts and all of his fellow ODST troopers obey. The falcon gently bumps the ground and scarpes across the ground for a while before stopping. Jones is the first one to stand and checks that all his men are okay before exiting the ship. He opens up the window on the front of the falcon to see the pilot, who is mostly alright except for a few cuts and bruises. "Hey you okay" he shouts to the pilot who replies that he is fine except that he has broken his arm. "You okay to move soldier" jones says calmy. "Yes sir i sure am" the man replies and pulls himself out of the helicopter, wincing in pain as he leans on his broken arm. Jones pats him on the back and adress's the rest of his men. "Right we are going to make our way back to base, we are only a few miles away at most" he starts "i can't radio in for another falcon as our radio's are down but i'm sure this will be a perfect endurance test". Some grons go up from around the men and jones smiles. "Come on men" he shouts and jogs off in the direction of the base. The men sigh and jog after him even the pilot who winches everytime he jolts his arm when he runs. Suddenly he lets out a scream as he through a pit trap and lands with a crack on the hard metal floor below. Jones runs over to the pit trap and shouts down to the injured pilot. "What happened? are you okay" jones shouts down but before he can answer and metal man appears behind the man and grabs him by the neck. Lifting him up into the air elctricity flows through his body and he jerks about for a while before going limp (4-5) "Open fire" jones shouts and his men all fire at the cybermen with thier assault rifle's. However they barley do anything to the cyberman who drops the pilot and walks off his footsteps echoing out from the hole. Jones jumps down into the hole and lands carefully on his feet and his men follow him down. He feels the pilot's arm for a pulse but finds nothing. "Men" he barks turning to face them "We have found some hostile threats which are living not far from our base and they must be eliminated at all costs you hear". "Yes sir no survivors" they all reply and jones nods his head. "Lets go" he barks and leads his men through the winding corridor untill they reach a huge cavern underneath the ground. "Holy Sh*t" one of the soldiers says and but shushed by jones who points to a giant metal building sitting smack bang in the middle of the huge cavern. "Sniper see if you can get a better look" he says awestruck and the sniper takes out his rifle, laying down on the ground and looking through the scope at the alien building. "Well can you see anything" jones whispers to the sniper. "I can see hostile, he has his back to me so i should be able to kill him without him even knowing". "Do it then" jones whispers and thesniper pulls his trigger, the bullet going through the glass casing, the metal armour and finally the brain of the unserspecting cyberman. (4-4) "I want you to stay here and take out anymore of those cybermen" jones instructs his sniper and the man nods his head. "I want the rest of you to follow me down to the entrance were gonna assault it head one". "Aye aye sir" the men replie and jones leads them down to the base. Just as they reach the entrance two cybermen, one modas and one cybus industies, burst out of the door and open fire on the ODST troopers. Jones orders them to find some cover and but one of them is struck in the neck and falls over dead. (3-4) Jones and his teammate open fire on the cybermen with thier MA5C's but the bullets have no effect on the cybermen. Jones heres a shot come from the rocks above him and the cybus industry cyberman falls over, stone dead. (3-3) The Mondas cyberman retreats back into the base, another sniper bullet narrowly missing the armour clad warrior. Jones stosp firing and turns to his man. "Put away your MA5C it's no good too us now, take out your shotgun that's sure to get through that armour" he barks and the man obeys, swapping his assault rifle for his shotgun. The two men enter the base with jones in the lead. He walks past an abadoned corridor but when his teammate tries to follow he is struck through the head with a red laser and hits the ground stone dead. (2-3) Jones peeks his head round the side of the corridor and a laser beam flies past his head. He aims his shotgun at his adversary and fires, hitting him in the side of the head. However the gun seems to do nothing and the cyberman continues his firing. Jones takes aim again and hits him once again in the head, killing the mondas cyberman. (2-2) Jones smiles at the gun's success and carries on searching for any other cybermen. Meanwhile outside the sniper continues watching the front of the base. He hears the sound of metal footsteps behind him and turns to see a mondas cybermen standing a few feet behind him. He fires his rifle but his aim is off and he only scrapes his arm. The modas cyberman's chest opens up and the death ray slides out. The sniper aims more carefully this time and fires hitting the cyberman in the eye. (2-1) However just as he does the cyberman fires his deathray at the ODST trooper. The man pumps his fist in the air in victory just as he is disintergrated. (1-1) Meanwhile back inside the base jones comes across the last cyberman, who destorys his shotgun with a blast from his wrist blasters. Jones ducks under another shot and takes out his knife, plunging it into the cyberman's eye, twisting it around in a cricle before yanking it out. The cyberman's body collaspes to the floor. (1-0) Jones pumps his fist in the air in victory and walks out of the base. He walks out of the cavern and begins the long trek back to the UNSC Base. Winner ODST Experts Opinion The ODST won because of their training at experience fighting aliens. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain Rex (Legends) (by Wassboss) Rex and 3 clone troopers and heading towards a UNSC base. Rex has heard that their is a military organisation here and is going to purpose an alliance so they can fight the alien menace together. However the UNSC fail to believe the speak of alliance and have sent a group of veteran ODST's, lead by captain jones, to eliminate them. The men in question are hiding amongst the trees of a nearby forest, looking out for the clone troopers. Jones spots the negotiation party and orders his men to fire on his command. He waits until the clones are just at the start of the forest before ordering his men to open fire. The clone troopers either hit the ground or jump behind a tree for cover but one of them is still riddled with bullets. (3-4) Rex and his men return the fire but the ODST troopers are already hidden amongst the trees again. Rex hears the sound of breathing coming from the tree next to him and fires a single shot from his DC-15, sending a laser through the tree. An ODST trooper falls out from behind the tree, clutching his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He falls onto all fours and rex finishes him off with a round to the face. (3-3) Rex orders his remaining two men to evacuate the forest and gather at the forests edge. The clones agree and once they get to their leader he orders them to take out all the thermal detonators on them and throw them into the trees. His men obey and a total of 12 thermal detonators are thrown into the forest. Jones and the other 2 ODST troopers try to escape the blast but only jones manages to get out alive. (3-1) Taking out a couple of frag grenades and throws them at the clone troopers who are knocked down by the blast. Taking out his pistol (his MA37 was lost in the blast) he fires four carefully placed shots at the downed clones, hitting them in both their eyes and killing them instantly. (1-1) Jones then charges at rex who puts down his blaster rifle and unholsters his DC-17 hand blaster. However he can barley get a shot off before the ODST trooper is upon him. Jones slams into the clone captain and knocks him to the floor. Taking out his knife and twirling it around his hand he jumps on the clone trooper and tries to stab him in the neck but rex grabs his wrist and pushes the knife away. He takes out his vibroblade and thrusts it into the ribcage of the ODST trooper, the vibrating blade tearing into the soft organs of the veteran soldier. Jones rolls of Rex and holds hi rib-cage in utter agony as rex gets to his feet. Rex shakes his head and slams his foot down on Jones's neck and twisting his foot around, snapping his neck. (1-0) Rex shakes his head and radios into base. Moments later the UNSC base is bombarded with missiles before collapsing in a massive heap of metal and blood. Rex shakes his head at the carnage and walks away. "It didn't have to come to this" Winner Captain Rex Experts Opinion Rex won due to his better training and more advanced weaponry which the ODST could not keep up with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios